


Unexpected Foes

by bloodscout



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an audition for a Tumblr RP that I was part of (before I ran out of time to do it!) and I thought I should post it here. It's super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Foes

Sebastian had seen death. He had been a soldier, he was no stranger to it. And when he worked for Moriarty, he had seen fear. Pure, naked fear. He was soaked with blood and sweat, six inches down. But he'd never seen anything like this. Never _felt_ anything like this.

Face to face with three other men - well, he wished he could call them men - and only a handgun to save him. He'd shot; of course he had, he was a marksman through and through; but there was no reaction. First at the two in suits, then at the fleshy green-grey monstrosity he wished he was imagining. The-two-in-suits rocked on their heels, like they had been pushed rather than shot by a .44, and for a second Sebastian could have sworn their eyes had turned black. The third, he shot twice. The lead didn't make the sound he expected, more like an impact with sawdust than with flesh. The three smiled devilishly, baring teeth, like they were going to eat him. Like they were going to consume him alive.

Then Sebastian did something he had never done before. He spun on his heel _and_ _ran._

_  
_


End file.
